


Poder de persuasión

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué fácil era dominarla. Qué divertido era hacerla sentir mujer e inolvidable cuando en realidad no era más que otra pieza de su apoteósico juego de ajedrez. La persuadiría nuevamente, la humillaría lentamente otra vez hasta que a Orihime no le quedase más remedio que creer, una vez más, en que él la necesitaba. ADV: spoilers de los capítulos 616 y 617 del manga. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo. Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poder de persuasión

**Author's Note:**

> **Aviso general:** este fanfiction es una bomba de spoilers del arco de la Guerra Sangrienta, específicamente de los capítulos 616 y 617 del manga. Están re-contra avisados.  
>  **Pareja:** 4/10, Sousuke Aizen  
>  **Extensión:** 2605 palabras  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.  
>  **Advertencias:** Lemon, sado y dubcon. Spoilers de los capítulos 616 y 617 del manga.
> 
> OH MY FUCK! Ahora me van a tener que aguantar un minuto derrapando insoportablemente a lo fangirl de Aizen mode on. Doy por hecho que si están leyendo esto es porque leyeron los mencionados capítulos del manga, así que no me voy a andar con rodeos. VOLVIÓ AAAAAAAAIZEEEEEEEEEN, my fucking god! Y no me aguanté las ganas ni pude superar la desesperación que tenía por escribir un fanficiton que saciara momentáneamente mi sed de Aizen, les aviso que esto viene un poco violento, jojo, pero es que Aizen está tan seeeeeeexeeeeeeee en el manga (hablo como estúpida, lo sé, pero es la emoción del momento, déjenme ser yo) que debía escribir esto o mojarme los pantalones, ains ains X3X3
> 
> Ahora, a lo serio. Esto es lo más convergente al canon que he podido escribir. Y me siento orgullosa de ello ^^ *levanta los hombros* Porque, la verdad, está bueno hacer fanfiction en serio. No es sólo lemon, todo tiene explicación, y espero que les resulte creíble y que me acompañen en esta liturgia pro Aizen-sama que necesité plasmar en un one-shot.
> 
> Escrito para **10pairings** y para la tabla musical de **Fandom Insano** (Prompt #009 – _Amo de la oscuridad_ ).

Se sentía tan caliente, tan gratificante volver a tocar su piel. Resultaba tan placentero volcar en sus ojos, abiertos de par en par y helándose deliciosamente, todo el entusiasmo que suponía hallarse nuevamente en libertad. Él era oscuro y siniestro. La palma de la mano recorrió un tramo estrecho que iba desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, suave, infantil, y luego se detuvo en los trémulos labios que estaban tiesos como una roca. Los labios que aún tenían la huella de la boca ávida y cruel de él.

–Ha pasado tiempo, Orihime.

Esa voz profunda, cavernosa, tan sugerente y estimulante que daba pavor reconocerlo. La voz que había pronunciado halagos indeseables de recordar. Orihime se estremeció y Sousuke Aizen la abrazó. Caliente, pero frío. No podía moverse, y él era tan cálido, pero era tan cruel.

Cabello más largo. Rostro más anguloso y menos infantil. Cintura curvada, hombros y brazos delicadamente sólidos. El mismo cuello embriagador, la misma respiración enloquecedora. El cabello largo, tan largo, que vio extasiado pegarse en la piel. Había pasado tiempo desde que Sousuke Aizen no veía a Orihime Inoue.

Abrazarla constituyó un acto predilecto de hipocresía que Orihime nunca advirtió. Porque era tan hermoso, tan inefable sentir el calor y la fuerza de un hombre en ese abrazo que siempre le había procurado placer; el placer de sentirse protegida, la ilusión de ser especialmente imprescindible e infaltable para alguien tan imperante como lo era aquel ominoso shinigami. Nunca le dijo que no, y Sousuke Aizen recordaba muy bien cómo ella había estado siempre rendida ante él.

Nunca olvidaría la vez que Orihime abrió sus piernas sin que él se lo pidiera, ni olvidaría las veces que ella se arrebujó consumida contra su pecho después de haberla hecho suya varias veces en una misma noche. Tampoco había olvidado que en una de esas noches él le aseguró que la buscaría, todas las veces que fuera necesario, para hacerla suya definitivamente una vez que gobernara la Sociedad de Almas. Indudablemente, Orihime le creyó, porque estando entonces perdida en los bosques del Rukongai, sintió el reiatsu inconfundible de quien tantas veces se había proclamado como su dueño avanzando hacia ella por la espalda. Porque…

–Has sido mi princesa, ¿lo recuerdas? –musitó mirándola a los ojos y acariciando tenuemente su barbilla.*

Él la había hecho mujer, él había tomado los cuidados necesarios sobre ella cuando la tuvo prisionera en Las Noches y en los condominios de su implacable sed de posesión.

Su libertad había sido concedida condicionalmente en manos de Syuunsui Kyoraku antes de que él se zafara magistralmente de las restricciones que debía padecer. Idiotas. Inoperantes. ¿Acaso habían olvidado con quién estaban tratando? ¿Realmente eran tan obtusos que no habían comprendido que él estaba por encima de todos ellos y que estaba más allá de dios? Fue demasiado fácil engañar al recientemente nombrado Capitán Comandante para hacer de las suyas. Resultaba divertido imaginar a los incompetentes de la Central 46 burlándose histriónicamente de su condenado encierro.

Sí, resultaba divertido. Sousuke Aizen apenas rio con emoción al decidir de qué forma acabaría con cada uno de ellos. Sería muy fácil.

–Aizen… sama… –la voz estupefacta de Orihime quedó ahogada por un abrupto y suave beso que él depositó en sus tiesos labios. Se sintió ardiente, y amedrentador.

Qué fácil era dominarla. Qué divertido era hacerla sentir mujer e inolvidable cuando en realidad no era más que otra pieza de su apoteósico juego de ajedrez. La persuadiría nuevamente, la humillaría lentamente otra vez hasta que a Orihime no le quedase más remedio que creer, una vez más, en que él la necesitaba.

Claro que para algo menos macabro que masacrar a la raza shinigami. Claro que para algo que tal vez fuera capaz de redimirlo en ese interminable transcurso de las almas. Era sencillo manipular su fe.

Pero no, Aizen-sama no tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella. Seguramente hacia nadie.

–Orihime, necesito que vengas conmigo.

La forma armoniosa de la garganta se vio interrumpida por una ligera ingesta de saliva. Había olvidado lo escalofriante que era estar a su merced.

No obstante no podía sucumbir de nuevo a sus planes. No podía dejarse llevar por su elocuencia en un momento como aquel. Yasutora también estaba perdido, y Orihime tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa. Antes de que Kurosaki…

–No puedo –musitó Inoue con una trémula determinación–. Lo siento.

¿De verdad pensaba que lograría hacerlo retroceder de esa forma estúpidamente noble?

"Siempre igual. Los humanos son tan previsibles."

La tomó de las manos con una actitud de entrega y paciencia conmovedora. La miró a los ojos con tacto, pero sin dulzura.

–Ven conmigo, Orihime.

Era aterrador oír el verbo en modo imperativo. Pero fue entonces cuando Orihime asumió que realmente frente a ella se encontraba Sousuke Aizen.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó cómo era posible que él estuviera libre. Y peor, en un momento como aquel. ¿Estaría todo perdido? ¿Estaría Sousuke Aizen confabulando con los Quincys para acabar de una vez por todas con la Sociedad de Almas?

En realidad no tenía tiempo para plantearse tales dudas. Su deber era buscar a Yasutora, aunque Sosuke Aizen la matara en el intento.

–Lo siento –repitió Orihime apretando sus puños y respirando profundamente–. Yo no… Yo no puedo hacerlo.

De repente se oyó jadear estrepitosamente. Se encontró con el rostro de Sousuke Aizen a pocos centímetros de la boca. Pero él no estaba siendo amable, la tenía agarrada del cuello contra el tronco de un árbol.

Verla tan débil y desprotegida suscitaba un ansia rezagada de descontrol. Era hermosa, y había crecido. Le pareció curiosamente desagradable que estuviera ligera de ropas, pero no podía negar que su busto descubierto lo excitaba con creces.

Ella se estaba quedando sin aire y en su mirada se percibía un halo mortal. Podía matarla en ese instante y contemplarla maravillosamente desfallecer. Sería asombroso que su princesa muriese en aras de engrandecerlo. Pero no lo haría, la necesitaba para muchas cosas…

Orihime trató de zafarse, pero su fuerza era minúscula en comparación con la fuerza de su agresor; él la oprimía y podría estrujarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Por… fa-vor… –balbuceó asfixiándose.

–Orihime. ¿Para qué propósito existen tu cuerpo y tu alma? –el shinigami aligeró el agarre contra su cuerpo para que ella pudiera contestar. La miraba apacible.

Orihime se negaba a responder. Lucharía hasta el final contra las intenciones de Souske Aizen, aunque ese final tardase apenas un segundo en llegar. Pero demonios, en el pasado había sido gratificante y tortuoso someterse a los escarnios de él sin decir una palabra. Lo preveía; él la haría sufrir para luego consolarla de una manera apasionante y demoledora, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Sintió que su mirada la derrumbaba. Estaba igual que siempre, no había cambiado. Cuántas veces había tenido que besar tímidamente su cuello, y su pecho, y besar cualquier parte de su cuerpo cuando él lo pidiera, incluso estando frente a las mujeres Arrancar que luego la buscaban para reprocharle y hacerle daño. Sin embargo, ella debía hacerlo, lo que él pidiera. Era la voluntad de Aizen-sama.

–Dime, Orihime –repitió Sousuke Aizen con su voz grave y elocuente–. ¿Para qué propósito existen tu cuerpo y tu alma?

–Existen… –Orihime respiró hondo y dejó caer los brazos a los costados– para la voluntad de Aizen-sama.

El aludido sonrió con suficiencia. La soltó y comenzó a besarla con vigor.

La puso de espaldas contra el árbol y él mismo comenzó a respirar uniformemente mientras besaba su cuello.

–Ahora dime, Orihime. ¿Dónde quieres que te bese? –le preguntó y a Orihime le fue imposible no sentir cómo su brutalidad rotunda comenzaba a sofocarla.

Él acarició sus cabellos y restregó levemente sus hombros desnudos. No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, Orihime inquirió, apremiada y jadeante:

–¿Por qué Aizen-sama necesita que vaya con él?

–Un rey no es un rey sin su reina –respondió él con un bramido–. Tienes un poder que yo necesito para concretar mi objetivo –desató la faja de su hakama con el ímpetu que ella recordó.

–M-Mi poder… es inútil para los propósitos de Aizen-sama… –objetó Inoue, excitándose tenuemente–. Ni siquiera he sido de ayuda en el palacio del Rey Espiritual.

–El poder del Rey Espiritual no es compatible con los poderes de los humanos –rebatió Sousuke Aizen agitándose y dejando caer las ropas de la muchacha–. Es improbable que comprendas la magnitud de las fuerzas que hay en juego. Por eso tienes que darme tu poder para que yo acabe con el Rey, Orihime.

Orihime se tensó cuando sintió la virilidad de él endureciéndose contra sus nalgas. Era una sensación escabrosa y al mismo tiempo estimulante, era vergonzosamente complaciente permanecer así. Aunque no podía entregarle realmente sus poderes, quería entender para qué le eran útiles, pero sabía que Sousuke Aizen no le daría ese tipo de explicación ni aunque ella muriera por su causa. Notó sus manos ávidas avanzando hacia su vientre. Estaba humedeciéndose y rogando porque el tiempo pasara en un santiamén.

–El Rey… –balbuceó Orihime. –Él está…

–Él no ha muerto –afirmó el shinigami dejando caer hacia los costados de su torso el impecable shihakushou negro–. Me complace ver que aún eres ingenua, Orihime –se regodeó mientras ella incrementaba sin poder evitarlo el ritmo de sus jadeos–. Sé que es magnífico creer que el hombre que amas tiene la fuerza necesaria para asesinar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al pilar más importante de todos los mundos –tiró de su larga melena causándole dolor, y le habló suavemente al oído–. Es imposible que Kurosaki Ichigo pueda asesinar al Rey. No lo pongas en el pedestal donde debo estar yo, Orihime.

Haber estado en prisión y alejado completamente de la civilización no había sido demasiado preocupante. Menos que menos pasar tanto tiempo sin recibir el calor de una mujer. No las necesitaba, estaban muy por debajo de sus aspiraciones y pensamientos, pero qué satisfactorio era siempre contar con una Orihime…

Se chupó el dedo para luego humedecer las partes íntimas de su eterna prisionera. Cuando atisbó el rubor en sus mejillas y la urgencia que nacía entre sus piernas la penetró.

Orihime vibró, amedrentada. Pero comenzó a gozar en silencio.

Era tan deleitable. Era fascinante que con esa ingenuidad temblara deseando más de él. Porque él sabía que aunque ella se avergonzara y llorara por sus queridos amigos, en ese momento se sentía en el cielo. No podía negarlo.

–No puedes negar –le susurró con su voz agitada y empalagosa– que esto te gusta.

Pero ella no replicó.

–Dilo, Orihime –insistió él–. Di que recuerdas cómo se siente. Confiesa que has pensado cada noche en lo excitante que es hacerlo conmigo. ¿O no creíste que volvería por ti?

La agarró del cabello y el cuello con fuerza y le besó la oreja con la lengua, mientras seguía penetrándola.

–Sonríe. Esto te gusta.

Le tapó la boca para que su grito no retumbara en las profundidades del bosque. Se adentró por detrás, causándole mucho dolor. Si había algo que a Sousuke Aizen le gustaba, era causar dolor y disfrutarlo, pero más le gustaba que su partenaire se regodeara en esa obscena y masoquista liturgia. Ella podía llorar y quejarse, pero en el fondo él sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Siempre era así con ella; a él no le podía mentir.

Porque además, en las noches que lo hacían estando en Las Noches, ella se lanzaba a desconsolarse miserablemente entre sus brazos después de que él la hubiese agotado con los poderes del Hogyouku hasta consumirla. Sousuke Aizen no se andaba con niñerías a la hora de jugar.

La poseyó febrilmente y ella gimió. Pero no con la misma actitud de entrega que tiempo atrás le procuraba a Aizen-sama. Se permitió gozar y revivir esos juegos infernales para luego buscar una brecha que le permitiera escapar y buscar a Yasutora. Ya no tenía quince años, ya no se sentaría a esperar a que sus amigos la rescatasen. Esta vez, era ella quien debía salvarlos.

Ojalá hubiese sido tan fácil como creer que podría hacerlo. El poder de persuasión que Sousuke Aizen ejercía sobre ella era invencible.

Intentó soltarse pero él se lo impidió.

–Aún no he terminado –le dijo él con desdén y sosteniéndola con violencia–. Aún no has reconocido que eres mía. Dilo, Orihime.

Trató de hablar entre los jadeos y la falta de aire, pero no quería volver a pronunciar aquella horrible declaración.

–Vamos –apremió él, y luego se lanzó con ella al suelo y empezó a tomarla por delante, muy suavemente, agarrando sus muñecas con ímpetu letal–. ¿A quién le…?

–A Aizen-sama –se adelantó Orihime con aliento devastado–. Le pertenezco… a Aizen-sama.

Cerró los ojos para no tener que ver su rostro demoledor, su semblante de satisfacción vil y despiadada que deseaba olvidar para siempre. Los cerró, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, pero le fue imposible. Era absurdo pretender que no sentía esa presencia monstruosa e inconfundible que pertenecía él. El recuerdo era nítido y cáustico, y producía mucho pavor. Era curioso temerle hasta la muerte y al mismo tiempo sentirse arder debajo de él. En verdad, Orihime no podría olvidar nunca lo abominable que era sentirse propiedad de Aizen-sama.

Y él estaba muy seguro de eso. No había lugar a dudas.

-o-

Tomó a Kyouka Suigetsu y la puso contra su cuello apenas la muchacha volvió en sí. El filo de la espada prometía una muerte escalofriante.

–¿Qué…?

–No hagas preguntas. Vístete y sígueme –lo mejor de haberla observado dormir durante media hora en la que fue necesario que la joven repusiera energías, era que al despertar ella estaría completamente a su merced, la obligaría a hacer todo lo que él dispusiese sin que ella pudiera objetar nada. Porque Orihime Inoue siempre había estado bajo el dominio de Sousuke Aizen.

Ella se echó encima el estrambótico atuendo ideado por Kisuke Urahara y esperó a que Sousuke Aizen emitiera una directiva. Había aceptado con inmensa frustración que jamás en la vida podría burlar a ese hombre, que había sido una picardía creer que tendría oportunidad de escapar de sus manos. Sintió el frío de la punta de acero delinear sutilmente el espacio entre sus pechos, y el aire le faltó.

–No intentes hacer una estupidez –amenazó él–. No considero que sea necesario aclarar que tardarás un segundo en arrepentirte antes de que esta espada te atraviese el pecho.

La observó engullirse con terror, y le gustó.

–La Central 46 no tardará en encontrarme. No soy capaz de ocultar mi reiatsu –comentó con desagrado y frunciendo el ceño–, admito que no fue fácil liberarme de la mayor parte de los sellos que me han puesto.

Orihime guardó silencio sin atreverse a mirar la espada que posaba su punta justo en su centro. Comenzó a languidecer.

–No tengas miedo –ordenó el shinigami–. No morirás, porque harás lo que yo diga –alejó la espada del cuerpo de la humana y volvió a acercarse lentamente a su boca. Acarició su mejilla y le habló con compasión–. Si no evitamos que el sol se apague, será inevitable que estemos tristes –la abrazó, con sinceridad, con candor.

El cuerpo de Orihime seguía inerte. De repente se preguntó si Sousuke Aizen habría matado a alguien antes de encontrarse con ella. Imposible… No. No era imposible.

Sin embargo, una pista se aclaró en su mente mientras el abrazo de aquel hombre se acentuaba sobre sus hombros.

_Había visto a Kyouka Suigetsu sin ser liberada._

Pero claro, aquello era parte del plan de Souske Aizen.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> *"Has sido mi princesa", princesa equivale a Hime. Muchos lo habrán captado pero lo aclaro por las dudas.
> 
>  **N/A:** ya sé que tengo una mente retorcida y les advierto que aún no he saldado mi cuota con el AiHime. La verdad es que tenía planeado que Aizen fuera la octava pareja de Orihime, como es una de mis prefes la quería dejar para el final (de hecho tengo el plot para ese fic pensado y saboreado hace miles), pero como me atrasé mucho con este reto y debería haber actualizado con la cuarta pareja como mucho en enero, fue inevitable que metiera esta así no me demoraba mucho tiempo más. Bueno, salió este one-shot, que no era lo que tenía en mente pero ya volveré con otro AiHime más... elaborado. Esto salió rápido a pesar de que le di una justificación dentro del canon.
> 
> Por otro lado, algunos habrán notado que este fic cuenta para una tabla musical de la susodicha comunidad Fandom Insano. Sí, me pedí otra tabla para escribir fics, aunque esta es multifandom, o sea, no sólo habrá fics de Bleach, también habrá de otros fandoms. Porque estoy conociendo otras series y porque quiero variar un poco :)
> 
> Tengo cosas que hacer así que no les robo más tiempo. Deseo que la lectura haya valido la pena, o al menos mi fangirlismo XD Algunos ya saben que soy devota del AiHime así que entenderán mi desequilibrio mental. Así que… gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y tomatazos también ^^ ¡besotes!
> 
> ¡Ah! Esto del sadomasoquismo y dub-con es nuevo para mí. Realmente… no estuvo mal escribir sobre esta temática, con el AiHime va como piña (?).


End file.
